Chats and Channels
On the FA Discord, many people get confused about the chats and what they're for. This page will serve as a guide on what goes where and when. Server Details * #server_rules: This chat is where the rules are placed for the server. Occasionally the rules will not appear here and it they are not please contact a mod. * #announcements: This is where the moderators will make announcements of server affairs or events. Moderator * #moderator: Unless you are a mod you will not see this chat. This is where the top secret mod stuff happens. * #mod_communications: This chat is for people to reccomend or say things directly to the mods of the server. * Top Secret Mod Chat: The name explains all about this chat. Events! * #party-things: This is where party music and things will be planned and played. * #event-information: This is where Alie or another mod will explain an event that will be happening such as MAT or another event. * Event! Chat: This can switch from music to movies to anything we are doing that night. Casual Chats * #general: This is the main talking chat we hang out in. * #memes: This is for the memes of the server. * #voice: This chat is for muted people in the voice chat to talk to the other people in the voice chats. * Casual: Sometimes going by another name this is the primary VC (Voice Chat) on the server. * Casual (2): For another group/ overflow channel. * Homework: This VC is for people that want to talk but are doing homework. People in this chat may not be fully responsive. * AFK: This chat is where all AFK VC members are located. Musics * #music: This text chat can be unlocked for you by talking to a mod for permission into this chat. * Music: Music on the server is played in this chat most often. * Singing and Stuff: Wanna show off your singing skills? Step into this chat and see if anyone feels like listening to you sing a song. Sharing * #arts: Share your own art here! * #promotional-links: Post your own Discord servers/art/pages on here! * #octalk: This chat is for talking about OCs and characters. * #share: Share other people's work here! * #theories: This chat is for talking about theories and things relating to VT or other. * #writing: Post and share your writing here. Maybe even ask for help on something you need. Gaming * #dungeons-and-dragons: Jimma owns this chat. He says DnD things in here so if you like those things look no furthur than here. * #gaming: General talk about gaming and games go here. * #mat-setup: Alie's place to setup her rp game of MAT. Kill your friends for fun here. * CAH: Cards against humanity happens here. * Dungeons and Dragons: Self explainitory. * EB games: General gaming talk * Gaming 2: Overflow/secondary gaming talk * Minecraft * Overwatch Roleplay * #roleplay: General random rps * Roleplay: For voice roleplays. Misc * #fa-the-tv-show: A group of people making the server into a series. * #tableflip: Looking explains. * #bot_spam: This is where people spam bot commands for fun. * Wiki Edits: People editing the VT wiki work in this chat. * Recording/Streaming: This is for groups of people who are going to record/stream. * The Safe Place: This chat is for people who feel uncomfortable or unstable in the current VC they were in. A mod will approach you in this chat. You can DM the specific mod or Alie will appear to help you out.